Hate Hate Love
by Lonely Angel of Light
Summary: Kouji is a prankster and hates girls. While Izumi plainy hates every single boy in the whole entire universe! what will happen through these two in this crazy story?chappie two up!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is the beginning of a new story! Some of you might be thinking, " What about your other story!!" And I'll say I'm putting it aside and doing this one now. Ok. here we go!  
  
- Hate+ Hate=Love  
  
Chapter 1- The new kid in school  
  
"Everybody! I want you all back into your seats, so we can all welcome a new classmate to the class", said our teacher Mr.Hiroshi. The class of 14 year olds quickly settles down. A boy with long dark blue hair, tied into a ponytail enters the room. He was wearing the boys' uniform of our school. White-collar t-shirt and navy blue pants. Some girls started blushing when the boy entered. " Class I want you all to meet Kouji Minamoto. Kouji you will be seated next to.. Takuya."  
A brown hair boy raised his hand up to show where he was. This boy, Takuya was also known as the school's best prankster. He grinned evilly while Kouji was about to sit down. Kouji was about to sit down when he notice something on his chair. It was a whoopee cushion. He picked it up and gave it to Takuya. Takuya was shocked because he got every kid in his class, except now.  
  
" I believe that's yours" said Kouji.  
  
" Ok class may you all take your math book to page 361 and Takuya please put away your little toy," ordered the teacher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "LUNCH TIME!!!!!!!!" yelled the most annoying kid in class, Areku.  
  
As soon as Areku said it the class had already raced out of the classroom and into the cafeteria.  
  
" Hey you! Minamoto," came a voice. Kouji turned around and saw Takuya.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" I just wanna know how did you actually noticed that whoopee cushion I put there on your chair, I mean it's small and I made it myself!!!!"  
  
" Well, It's because.I have one of my own too but a bit smaller and the sound it more real and not like anything like yours." said Kouji in a pretty fast voice.  
  
" So. that means that you're a.."  
  
" Prankster like you, but probably better" finished Kouji quickly.  
  
And so the two boys finally went and got lunch to eat and talked about their "prank" experiences and plotting newer and eviler ones.  
  
At another table of the cafeteria sat a bunch of girls. Including one who hates every single boy in the universe. " I hate boys and every single one of them. Why can't we get a new student that's a girl lately? I mean all of them are boys!!" This girl's name is Izumi Orimoto. She had blond hair and green speckled eyes.  
  
" But this new boy is cuter than the other ones that moved in this month. I mean look at Rukasu he's ugly and a spoiled brat," said a girl Sakura.  
  
" He is ugly and that sort of boy is even worst that any other boy," replied Izumi.  
  
So the discussion on boys went on and soon enough lunchtime was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " Everybody, you may all leave and go home now and remember to read, read, read, read, read, and READ!! Our class needs reading points so at the end of the year I can get a big bowl of ice-cream sundae for what you have- I men all of you get ice-cream too. Heheh.." The class stared at their teacher for about half a minute before they started heading out the classroom. Murmurs were heard when the students left the classroom. " I think the teacher's brain is screwed." " The teacher always calls us all".  
  
Ok the first chapter of my story is boring and I know it's short. And I might not even get much reviews.but please stick around for chapter 2! 


	2. The war Begins!

Tashi- Hey everybody!! I know, I know the last chapter was so short..I am so sorry. I promise I'll try to make it longer.  
  
Readers- Don't just try, do it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tashi- ackk!!! okok I will........*runs away, frightened by readers*  
  
Hate+Hate=Love Chapter 2 the war begins!  
  
*Izumi's pov*  
  
It was after school and I was walking home by myself. I was wondering what my friends and I could do after we finish our 200 pages of math homework we had to do. I unlocked my front door and went into my house. When I got into and took off my shoes. There was nothing but silence. " Hello! I'm home!!" I shouted and my mom suddenly popped out of no where!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. My mom look confused.  
  
" Honey, aren't you happy to see me after a long day at school?"  
  
" MOM!! you got to stop doing that!!!"  
  
" What? what have I done?"  
  
"Oh never mind mother. I'll be in my room doing my homework"  
  
I went upstairs and enter my room. I chucked my back pack onto my bed and jumped onto my bed. I open a drawer and took out a notebook. I opened to a page that's entitled, " Every Baka I know". I took out a pencil from my pencil case and added the name Kouji Minamoto. " Another baka, another harm to the world." I just hate boys. Every single boy in the whole entire universe, big or small, old or young. That's was my motto and I love it. But my friends don't always agree of course. I chucked the book back into my drawer and decided that I should start on my homework.  
  
Kouji's pov  
  
I went home bored as I could get. " How was your first day at your new school Kouji?" asked my mom.  
  
" So,so I guess. But one thing is for sure, the sensei is nuts! He gives 200 pages of math a day! I mean we could finish the whole text book in less than a week! I mean it's not that I care or anything."  
  
" Well why don't you get started on it?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Just then, my older brother came home. (in this story, my story Kouichi is 2 years older than Kouji ok? so, he's 16. for those who can't count.) " Kouichi how was your day at school?"  
  
I went upstairs before I could hear what Kouichi gots to say about his wonderful day at his school. I get sick of hearing how wonderful his days are, while mine are too boring to be ture. * 15 minutes later!!*  
  
I was almost done my homework when I was thirsty and so I went downstairs to get myself a drink. Kouichi was still talking about his wonderful day at school to our mom. Who was not listening at all, but watching t.v., just nodding every couple of minutes. I got myself a drink and rushed back upstairs not wanting to hear more. Five minutes later I was done my homework and decided to go outside to go for a walk. I changed out of my school uniform and into a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and tied on a blue bandana. I still can't believe the school won't let me wear it during school time. When I went downstairs, unbelievably Kouichi was still telling about his great day at school to our mom, who was sleeping now. I put on my runners and went outside.  
  
There was a warm spring breeze, so the temperature was just right. I didn't feel like pulling pranks on people that day so I headed towards the park.  
  
*Izumi's pov*  
  
I couldn't believe it, all my friends couldn't go out to do something with me. I just couldn't believe it. But I knew what they were doing. They are usually at either one's house and talking about boys. That's why all of them said that they were bust with something. I decided that I would go out my myself. " Mother! I'm going out for a walk!" I shouted to her from the door way. There was no reply, so I just went out not caring about my weird mother.  
  
The breeze was so refreshing outside. I decided to go to the park and enjoy the breeze there.  
  
Normal pov  
  
Kouji sat down at a bench in the park with his hands in his pockets. He had nothing to do at all. Then he saw a girl coming up the path. Once he saw her, he knew who it was. It was the annoying girl in his class who claims that she hates every boy in the whole entire universe and all that crap.  
  
Izumi walked up the path when she couldn't believe who she saw, a boy. She didn't know what to do so she ran up to him and asked," Why are you here?"  
  
" Well I'm here because I'm here. It's not like you own this park or anything" replied Kouji calmly.  
  
" Well you must know that I HATE boys and I will try to destroy them when they destroy my happy mood!"  
  
" Well,well I ruined your day didn't I? So? Nobody told you to come here in the first place. And guess what you ruined my day!  
  
" Well, nobody told you to come here either!!"  
  
The two continued on bickering at each other when suddenly Izumi screamed. Her head was all wet. Kouji started snickering when Izumi screamed because she was hit by a water balloon. Which was thrown by Takuya.  
  
" Hey thanks Takuya"  
  
" No probs Kouji 'cause your my new best pal"  
  
" Takuya!!! I'm going to kill you!!" came a raging Izumi.  
  
She grabbed a stick(more likely a branch) from the ground and started chasing Takuya.  
  
Well guess what I'm gunna end it right there! hahaha and sorry that this is a short story again but I got to my point, the war begins !!! please review and stayed toon for the next chapter!! 


End file.
